<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young God by genevievedarcygranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217150">Young God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger'>genevievedarcygranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 19, Day 19 Kinktober, Day 19 Kinktober 2020, Day 19 Kinktober 2020 Strength Kink, Day 19 Kinktober Strength Kink, Day Nineteen Kinktober, Day Nineteen Kinktober 2020, Day Nineteen Kinktober 2020 Strength Kink, Day Nineteen Kinktober Strength Kink, Day nineteen, Dirty Talk, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation kink, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober 2020: Strength Kink, Kinktober: Strength Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Second Person, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prompt: Strength Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Young God (Halsey), Squirting, Strength, Strength Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, brief aftercare, degradation kink, little to no aftercare, motel sex, sub Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Hotch on the case gets you hot and bothered. Things end up boiling over for the better after a bet with Morgan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight."</em>
</p><p>- "Young God," <em>Halsey</em></p>
<hr/><p>Watching Hotch pin the unsub's hands behind his back and cuff him should not have been as hot as it was. Hell, if that suddenly became the hardest part about your job, you would be grateful. Honestly, you could watch Hotch work all day.</p><p>There was just something about him brought out the most primal parts of you. Your job required that you be able to handle yourself, but sometimes you just wanted to turn it all off. If Hotch could just do the heavy lifting for you in parts of life – including the decision-making process – you'd be all set.</p><p>God, did it make you sweat when Hotch did get physical on the job. It didn't happen often since Morgan usually did those tasks, in which case you drooled a bit over him, too, but sometimes interrogations required someone play bad cop. That was always Hotch. Then Emily would play good cop, and you were left to watch on the other side of the glass.</p><p>In this particular case, the mother was hiding her son, who was the unsub according to the new surveillance footage Garcia found. The interrogation technique was pretty routine. Either Hotch would intimidate the information out of the mother, or Emily would coax the truth out via empathy.</p><p>"My money is on Emily," Morgan said, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the table to watch. Reid and Rossi were staring holes in the map in the other room to try and find the location of where the unsub was dumping the bodies, and JJ was smooth talking the cops. So, only you and Morgan were left to watch the show.</p><p>"Hotch," you chimed in, clearly biased. Of course, Morgan knew why. Of everyone on the team, Morgan was the best profiler at identifying romantic or sexual interests. You supposed that is why he was such a successful player, though his good looks didn't hurt either.</p><p>"No way," Morgan disagreed with you. "Look at the way she avoids his eye. He scares her too much. She's probably been a victim of abuse or knows someone who was."</p><p>"No, I don't think so." You pointed at her, careful not to smudge the glass. "See, she may not be looking at him directly, but she's got her body and her feet angled towards him, not Emily. She's attracted to him."</p><p>Morgan looked between you and the glass again. "Nuh-uh," he shook his head. "She didn't act that way in the initial interview Monday."</p><p>"That's because he was all stoicism and stone-faced. Look at him now, pacing around her, banging on the table. She's responding to his alpha posturing as a submissive. Mrs. Blake knows she shouldn't find him attractive, but she does anyway."</p><p>Despite the severity of the situation, Morgan chuckled at you. "Now you're just projecting. How about we put a bet on it?" Morgan cocked one of his perfect eyebrows at you.</p><p>In return, you dragged your eyes away from Hotch's growly face to narrow them at Morgan. "What kind of bet?"</p><p>"If Emily gets the confession, then I win, and if Hotch gets the confession, you win."</p><p>"Win what?"</p><p>"That's where it gets interesting, sweetheart. If I win, you have to ask out Hotch. And if you win, I'll take you out to dinner."</p><p>"Sounds like you win either way, Derek," you laughed, shaking your head. "I'm not taking that bet."</p><p>"Afraid you'll lose?" He teased. Before you could argue (or deny), Morgan's cellphone rang. He picked it up. "Hey baby girl, you're on speaker."</p><p>You knew it was serious when Garcia didn't immediately greet Morgan with a risqué flirt. "Daniel turned his phone back on. He's on the move towards the national park."</p><p>"He might show us where the rest of the bodies are," you said. "Go get Hotch and Emily from interrogation. I'll get the others. Let's head out."</p>
<hr/><p>The race to the national park quickly became a race on foot through the national park to track Daniel down. You weren't supposed to split up, but apparently, Daniel set out traps to deter you. One of the local police officers you were with got his ankle caught in an old rusty bear trap. You were helping him limp back to safety when there was a click of a revolver behind you.</p><p>"Drop him."</p><p>Rather than listening, you cautiously turned around, still supporting most of the officer's weight. Daniel Blake looked deranged, half-wild, but his gun was clearly well cared for and did not waver in his grip. "You don't have to do this, Daniel," you started. "Your mother–"</p><p>He cut you off with a shot in the air and a snarl. It was clearly meant to intimidate, but all you could think of was how grateful you were that he deliberately fired over your head and how somebody surely heard that and turned around. "Don't you talk about that weak woman! She abandoned me!"</p><p>"She was trying to protect you, Daniel. Your mother wanted better for you," you stalled.</p><p>"No, she wanted to tame me!" He argued, but the moan of pain from the officer distracted Daniel from his tirade. "But I don't want that. I'm top dog. So drop the officer. I caught him. He belongs to me."</p><p>"What are you going to do with him?"</p><p>"I'm gonna take him to where all my other trophies are," Daniel explained as if you were stupid. "And then since I caught you, you'll get to go, too. But I think in your case, I'll just take your head." He pointed his gun at your again, but you weren't looking at him.</p><p>Over Daniel's shoulder, you saw Hotch lead the others closer, trying to move as soundlessly as possible. Unfortunately, one of them stepped on a twig and the snap of it sounded like thunder. Daniel's eyes went as wide as a deer's as he spun around to shoot. Both Hotch and Morgan sprinted at him, but Hotch got there first and tackled him down in a pile of leaves. You heard the heart-sickening sound of a metallic snap and nearly rushed forward, if it weren't for the dead weight of the officer in your arms. Thankfully, when Hotch resurfaced from the leaf pile, he was dragging Daniel forward, a bear trap hanging off of the unsub's elbow. Unlike the officer, Daniel's forearm would probably have to be amputated with how limply it hung and how thinly it was connected to the rest of the arm with just a few tendons.</p><p>It was Hotch's voice that dragged your eyes away from the awful sight. "We need a medic."</p>
<hr/><p>Just as you suspected, Daniel's arm was going to be amputated and he would be sent to an institution. The officer suffered the least with corrective surgery and a tetanus shot. As for Daniel's victims, it was Reid and JJ who found his cabin. It was about what you'd expect. No survivors.</p><p>Still, despite it being a rough case, Morgan was determined to raise your spirits. He was driving the SUV that had you and Emily in it back to the motel you were staying at. "Hey princess, did you manage to get a confession out of Mrs. Blake?" Morgan asked, meeting Emily's eyes in the rearview mirror.</p><p>Emily tilted her head, allowing the confusion to show on her face. "Uh," she started, but you spun in your chair and waved her off.</p><p>"Ignore him, Emily. Seriously."</p><p>"No, no, we had a bet, sweetheart. I just want to know how it turned out. Princess," Morgan prompted, "Did Mrs. Blake confess?"</p><p>"Yes, right when you burst into the room."</p><p>Morgan shot you a triumphant look. "And who got the confession?"</p><p>"You don't have to answer that, Emily."</p><p>"No, you do. Trust me. You'll want to. Who did Mrs. Blake confess to?"</p><p>Emily's eyes darted between you and Morgan as she tried to piece things together. "She was looking at me when she said it."</p><p>As soon as he got his answer, Morgan whooped and drummed his hands on the steering wheel. "Alright! Bet's a bet, sweetheart!"</p><p>"Technically, shouldn't that mean that you win and should take me to dinner because Hotch didn't get a confession and my profile about Mrs. Blake was wrong?" You argued,</p><p>"Wait, wait," Emily leaned forward in her seat over the center console. "I told you what you wanted to know, so fill me in." Morgan explained the bet while you tried to talk over him and distract Emily, but it didn't work because then Emily was smiling at you in a way that made you uneasy. "Oh, I get it. I mean, your profile about Mrs. Blake wasn't wrong, but I think it was because of her attraction that she couldn't confess to Hotch."</p><p>"See! I was right! She thought he was hot, too!" You said petulantly, though you would never admit it.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Our bet wasn't whether or not she was attracted, but who got the confession." Morgan parked the car. "Now I'm gonna sit here and watch you go ask out Hotch."</p><p>"We," Emily corrected him.</p><p>"Yeah, we are."</p><p>"What happens if I don't?"</p><p>Again, Emily jumped in. "If you want, I could always ask him out."</p><p>"What, you mean ask him out for me?" You double-checked.</p><p>"No, I mean I'm gonna ask him out instead," Emily taunted.</p><p>At that, you frowned at her and you were out of the car before you realized the trick and remembered that Emily was a lesbian. You felt a little foolish, but it was just that Emily was gorgeous and you were just a little jealous. It was that distraction that kept your feet moving until you were stopping Hotch just outside the door to his motel room. The team had agreed to freshen up for a bit before catching dinner together later and then turning in for the night for the next morning's flight. Hotch was about to swipe his key card when you put your hand on his elbow.</p><p>He did not startle at your touch, too calm as he turned to look at you. "Agent," he greeted you, and although it was your title, his voice was warm. "You're okay?" he checked, his eyes sweeping up and down your body.</p><p>"Not a scratch on me. Officer Dougal however…" You shrugged. "But what about you? I just wanted to check."</p><p>Hotch studied your face before he answered you. "I'm fine. Nothing a good night's rest can't cure." He swiped into his room and headed inside, but it was clear that he meant for you to follow by how he left the door open. Follow him, you did, closing the door behind you as you went, not at all thinking about what Morgan and Emily were saying as they watched you and Hotch disappear from sight.</p><p>"You're going to be sorely disappointed if you think you'll be able to get any good sleep on these beds." You then snorted to yourself. "I didn't mean to make that pun. My bad."</p><p>Hotch's lips turned upward briefly before he was turning away from you to strip off his jacket and tie. "Are you going to tell me why you're really here, Agent?"</p><p>Your mouth started to go dry as you watched him strip. All those layers really did Hotch a disservice. His sleeves bulged from the muscles on his arms as he worked his tie loose from his throat. "Um, I really did come to ask about how you're doing, but I did come to ask you something else." You paused, but when Hotch didn't say anything, you were forced to continue. "I was wondering if…if you wanted to get dinner with me?"</p><p>"Aren't we all going to dinner at seven?" Hotch slid his eyes towards the bedside table clock which read a quarter 'til five.</p><p>"Yes." You started tugging at your fingers. "But I was thinking maybe you and me could get dinner one day just the two of us."</p><p>Again, with that same measured slowness that came from oozing confidence, Hotch turned to look at you steadily. His face betrayed nothing at first, but you saw that his brown eyes were darker than unusual. Then his fingers started undoing the top button of his shirt. "Why don't we skip the dinner and I'll fuck you right here like the dirty whore you are?"</p><p>A garbled noise that resembled an exotic noise slipped from your lips before you could stop it. Hotch didn't even so much as blink, but you were melting where you stood. "Um, Hotch?" You questioned.</p><p>"I know how you look at me," he told you, nothing like smugness coloring his tone. He sounded as factual as he always did when he presented a profile to the police. "You're attracted to me. I was just wondering if you'd ever do something about it."</p><p>"And now that I have?"</p><p>"Now, I don't have to hold back my attraction for you either." His shirt was completely unbuttoned now, and Hotch stripped that and his undershirt off to toss aside. He was bare from the waist up now, and your tongue felt like it was in the Sahara before your mouth was flooded with saliva at the sight of him. He was by no means a bodybuilder, but he was pretty close to model material at his age with clearly defined muscles on his chest and arms. You felt a similar flood of wetness in your underwear as you clenched your thighs together to quell the ache.</p><p>He gave you a minute to take him in before he was sweeping into your space. His arms came around you like a vice grip as his mouth plundered yours for kisses. Hotch was just as demanding like this as he was at work. With your every submissive gesture, he took what he wanted. When your mouth opened, his tongue delved inside. When your knees went weak, he lifted you up and pressed you against the wall with one knee wedged between the apex of your legs.</p><p>You had to break the kiss and throw your head back to breathe. With your first inhalation, you released it with a tight hiss of, "Fuck me, Hotch." That was all he needed before he started working your clothes off of your body.</p><p>His movements weren't exactly careful, but neither were they rushed. Hotch pulled the buttons of your shirt apart and they popped off and scattered, lost to the ugly pattern of the motel carpet below. Somehow, he was able to get your pants off completely while he only bothered to push his down; and despite his bed being less than ten feet behind him, Hotch pushed your back against the wall and hooked your legs over his hips until his cock could nestle at your sodden entrance.</p><p>"Condom or no?" He asked you.</p><p>"No condom," you gasped, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. Your nails dug into his shoulder blades, yet he barely touched you yet beyond breath-stealing kisses and some gropes at your chest and ass. "I wanna feel you, all of you."</p><p>"You want me to come inside you?" Hotch growled as he guided himself inside you. "You really are such a whore."</p><p>In lieu of answering, Hotch's thick cock splitting you open reduced you to nothing more than a moan. Whereas before you marveled at how he could hold you up like this especially after the events of the day, now you were on cloud nine. So long as he didn't drop you, you were incapable of thinking of anything other than how perfectly he fit inside you. It was like you were made for each other.</p><p>"You're so fucking wet," Hotch panted in your ear. He had been diligently sucking a hickey into your neck as he pounded into you, but now he just sort of mouthed at it with his teeth, not applying enough pressure to hurt. "Feels like heaven."</p><p>You wanted to say something, to tell him how you never felt so stretched or so full, but he took all the speech with him. Still, you had a feeling that he knew by the way you dragged your fingers down his back, how you thumped your head into the wall as you tried to fuck yourself down on his cock. Your heels gripped his ass in desperation not to fall and out of desperation to try and ride him back. It all would have been easier in bed, but there was something about the way gravity sucked you further down on his cock, the blissful pain of the wall bruising your back, the needy grip he had on your tender hips.</p><p>Hotch fucked you so hard that you were only capable of shallow breaths as if his cock was punching holes through the bottom of your lungs. You were starting to get lightheaded and tried to signal that to him by yanking at the hair on the back of his head when Hotch moved one hand over your pelvis in search of your clit. His fingertips were rough and clumsy as he rubbed around it in tight circles, and they certainly pushed you closer to that precipice but you weren't quite there yet.</p><p>"You're gonna come for me," Hotch snarled, fighting back his own orgasm for you out that male pride. "Be good and come on my cock."</p><p>Perched as you were, you were helpless to do otherwise. It felt like you just pitched over the edge of a very high cliff and fell into your orgasm as your walls clamped on down on him. There was an additional gush of wetness as you squirted, and you didn't have it in you to be either embarrassed or surprised. No matter how tight you got, though, Hotch kept pumping until you felt his cock swell thicker and then pulse his release deep inside you. He gave a few more thrusts, pushing his seed deeper in, but then he was gathering your limp body into his arms and pulling you off of his cock.</p><p>With little effort, Hotch carried you away into the bathroom. Lifting your head from where it had fallen on his shoulder, you mumbled in a daze, "Fuck, the bed is the other way."</p><p>"Shower first," he told you sternly as if he hadn't just been fucking your brains out against a wall. "We still have to go to dinner tonight."</p><p>"Fuck dinner," you sputtered, "I want you to fuck me again."</p><p>That pulled a chuckle from Aaron's lips. "Such a little cock-whore." He tried to set you down in the shower, but had to wait until your jelly-legs started cooperating again. Even then, he didn't release you completely, supporting most of your weight himself as if it was nothing for him. "Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>"Hm," you hummed, and succumbed to whatever direction his hands guided you. "For you."</p>
<hr/><p>The team was gathering around the SUVs when you snuck out of Hotch's room. Hotch wasn't afraid of hiding, but you definitely were, which is why you changed shirt and flipped your collar so it would hide your new hickey. You should have known your efforts were wasted when Morgan and Emily started clapping as soon as you approached. "Oh, fuck off, guys," you said, but rolled your eyes at them fondly all the same.</p><p>"You know, I'd ask you for the details," Emily drawled with a Cheshire cat grin, "but I feel like I was practically there."</p><p>Your brow drew down flat and knitted over your eyes. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"My room shares a wall with Hotch," Emily told you, but at least had the good grace not to snicker in your face as your mouth dropped open in horror.</p><p>On the other side of you, Morgan did laugh before clapping you on the shoulder. It wasn't a hard hit, but you were definitely sore, and both he and Emily saw you wince. "Don't beat yourself up too bad," Morgan tried to cheer you up, eyes flashing with mischief, "That's Hotch's job now."</p><p>You smacked Morgan's beefy arm in relation, but it might as well have been like you were a fly for how little it affected him. "You're a sore winner," you accused.</p><p>"Don't be like that, sweetheart. I'd call you a sore loser, but I think you won plenty in the end, don't you think?"</p><p>"I agree," Hotch said, sneaking up on all three of you, and you had the pleasure to see Emily blanche white and Morgan freeze before they both shrugged it off. You could see why they were so relaxed when you looked over at Hotch's face, which for once was softened, though he wasn't quite smiling yet. He held out his arm to you and you stepped closer so he could pull you into his side gently. "Now, about that dinner…"</p><p>"Yes, please. I'm starved."</p><p>"Oh, we know," Morgan shot one last tease, but you didn't have it in you to be bothered when in the end, you got everything you wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>